


BIOHAZARD

by Angelrainbowbarf



Category: Jade - Fandom, garrett - Fandom, zombie apocolypse - Fandom
Genre: Apocalypse, Birth, Blowjobs, BoyxBoy, Brutality, Charactordeath, Death, Drama, Fingering, Gay, Gore, M/M, Male Lactation, Male Pregnancy, ManxMan, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Orgasm, Rape, Unwilling, Violence, Zombie, Zombies, analsex, charactor, force, nippleplay, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 21,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelrainbowbarf/pseuds/Angelrainbowbarf
Summary: Jade is a young man trying to survive on the barren stretch of land that was once earth. The dead walk amongst the living. Truths are being uncovered every second. All the people hope for now is survival. ( description could use some work but dont count me out yet. The story hasnt even started ;)





	1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCTION

 

Jade is a twenty something year old man. He is an omega. He found out when he was 14 during his first heat. His parents and the life he had died December 4 , 2xxx. 

AN: I want to keep the story modern without any specific years being stated :) Also follow me on instagram for pictures. @angelrainbowbarf

His family was ripped apart in front of him by rabid people. He escaped by hiding away into the basement. From then on he's fled from quarantine to quarantine. Each ending in tragic loss. He's on his own now lost in the bottom of Arizona. Dehydrated and dying of hunger. This is where our journey begins........


	2. Sweltering

Sweltering: a term used to describe a strong heat.

 

Heat. Thats the only word I can come up with right now. The knife in my boot is melting to the back of my ankle. My heavy metal weapons all over my body aren't making this any better either. I can barely see due to the run off of sweat in my eyes. The final wipe causes me to rant in my head. I don't know why I even bothered to travel back down south. I know that the heat down here could burn me to a piece of hot shit. I even took my fucking shirt off! Now im gunna get sunburnt if I dont find shelter or mud. Im a dumbass. Still, I continue to walk down the dirt road in a desert. fatigue catches my breath as I take out my faded map from my back pocket. Im somewhere down near Arizona. I heard theres good strong colonies down here so I came to check it out myself, but so far I've only seen barren stretches of land with a few mountains here and there. I tuck the map away. This is getting fucking annoying. As I wipe sweat from my face the hundreth time I hear a soft rumble in the distance. I squint my eyes to see a truck coming fast up ahead. Its far enough so I can get to safety without sight.  
"Shit..."   
I make a break for the nearest boulder. The truck passes at lightning speed.

" haa...haa..."   
I hunch over gritting my teeth and hold my stomach. That run did not help me.  
"assholes..." My stomach stopped growling a while ago but the cramps are kicking in like crazy. 

The truck had dead people tied up to the sides of it to scare away any unwanted trespassers. As well as what I presume to be trophies. For some reason, I doubt the people on the sides were zombies when they died. People these days have lost all sense of morality. They have no respect for human life and therefore, gain no respect with me. Ive killed my fair share of 'normal' people, but most of that was out of defense. Some people I killed were just because the world was ending and I needed what I needed. Others deserved it. I guess thats still a case for some. 

I continue to make my way down the road. As I'm walking I look left to see a zombie eating some poor small animal. I sneak past hoping i wont have to fight, because I'm too weak right now. As I stare at her eating the carcass, my vision turns blurry. I close my eyes and open them trying to focus. I walk past with my knife in my hand. This is good. If theres zombies theres people.

The sky starts to set. My legs have turned into noodles. I can barely sweat anymore. My hands shake at the emptiness in my belly. Which stopped hurting hours ago. I lick my dry lips whilst eating away at the skin.  
"shit...no...." Theres no where for me to rest. I cant stop now. My vision turns blurry again.  
"Uggghhh"   
I see myself fall and feel my legs tremble. My eyes close.

I wake to someone on top of me. I panic immediately and sit up. Punching the person in the jaw with all of my returning strength.  
"Fuck!"   
I slowly rise as the person writhers in pain. I squint at the bright light coming from a vehicle. It looks like it used to be a travel bus. The man gets up ready to fight but a woman stops him.  
"Let it go Arnold"   
"No! Screw that fucker! He punched me!"

"Whats all the noise?"   
A person makes their way down the steps. He looks to be a young adult. Dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. I draw my knife.  
" what the hell...were you doing to me?"  
Arnold pointed his finger.  
"We thought you were dead!-"   
" well...you thought wrong!"   
I held a stance with my knife still wavering my footing. The blonde held his hands up in defense.  
"Woah. Chill. I mean put yourself in our position here. All those weapons on you. I mean come on anyone would have taken it. Wouldn't you?" He paused expecting me to answer. Awkwardly 'holding' my stance i stare at him. " We're just trying to survive. Plus aren't you glad we didn't shoot? We wanted to see if you were still alive. We had to try and disarm you. "

Ive heard all that shit before. Ive been at the mercy of too many men  'just trying to survive'. I snatch my gun out of the woman to my left hands. They all stare as I waver away. I check my bag to make sure everything's there.  
"Hey um. Wait!"   
The looseness of the feet leads me to believe its the blonde.  
" leave me the fuck alone!" I continue to walk. He's attempting to catch up with me.  
" um well when we were looking through your stuff, we noticed that you had dry canteens and no food. We have a small colony not too far from here."   
I stay silent.  
" look all I'm saying is that, we can help you"  
I roll my eyes.  
" not interested" Almost immedietly I stumble over nothing while walking. He scuffs. Son of a bitch.

" pfft I think your stomach says otherwise. "   
I glare at him.  
"Anyway. If you want, all you have to do is walk back to the truck with me. "

I pause. Should I do this? I mean this is a big risk, getting in a car with strangers is not always a good thing. The first thing your parents teach you before you even start to speak is to not talk to strangers.......fuck it. Ive made it out of bad situations before...... Even if i come out a little more....broken.

"...fine..."  
" great!"


	3. Ignorance

(AN;The picture of Garrett is on instagram @angelrainbowbarf ) 

Ignorance: to not know, or to be unaware of.

 

We all pile up into the bus. Garrett-the blonde goes to the passenger seat with the driver, and the woman-who is seated to my right is Cathy- and Arnold sits on the other side of me. For what I'm assuming is safety precautions. Should I tell them I get motion sick?

 

Hours pass with me sitting with my head in my lap, trying not to puke. I assume Cathy looks down at my right arm, which has the biggest scar on my body.  
"Been through a lot, huh?"   
I ignore the question.  
"thats a huge gash, looks like your arm was almost a goner"   
I grunt. Why is she trying to make conversation? Its obvious I'm uncomfortable. She clears her throat and looks the other way.  
"garrett how far are we now?"   
" just a little more ways guys"   
I pick my head up to ease the blood flow. Cathy is awkwardly looking away arnold is staring at me and Garrett looks back at me.  
" oh right! Hey stranger. I didn't catch your name...." " I didn't throw it........."   
"Pffft ha your funny, but seriously, what are we supposed to call you?" I stare at the seats across from me. Beaten up and abused from the years of torment.

"..........jade....don't say it too much."   
"Jade....ok! Got it!"   
I hate his voice. He's so loud, its making my ears bleed. People that chipper worry the fuck out of me. They sound like they're ready to lie to you, or tell you that everything's under control. Its not. The fact that he let his guard down so quick lets me know that he and his rag tag team just got into the business of coming outside of their gated community. He's probably never had to even kill a zombie. Either that or he's fucking crazy and trying to hide it.  
He smiles at me when I look up to breathe more air.  
It can either be nepotism as to why he sits in the front, Or he's just a good leader......yeah....its nepotism. Theres no way he's good at leading a team of people into survival. I silently burp.  
" we're here"   
Maybe its a small closed off colony. Where everyone knows everybody. Curiousity does get the better of me. I look up to the window to see the suburban houses aliened. We roll down the street, running over some dead bodies. The street lights seem to be half way working. Thats good that means the powers on. Then I see this huge wall. Right in the center of the street. We turn a corner to be faced with it. Its so tall I can barely see the moon rising.  
".......thats a big fucking wall."   
Garrett laughs.  
" yeah, we wanted to make sure it wouldn't be blown away with the wind. "  
" well its not like you built it"   
Cathy stated.  
He scratched his head.  
"well no but I watched it being built with my dad. "   
I knew it. Nepotism. The car stops and everyone stands. Garrett walks to the back to grab his things. Cathy laughed.  
" and when was that? some 20 odd years ago?"   
He pushed her.  
" fuck you "   
Wait.....20 years ago? Cathy spoke again.  
" yeah, how old are you now?"   
" lets see....carry the two. 27?" " so your mid life crisis hasn't come yet garrett?"   
" I'm in a never ending crisis so thats a normality for me. "   
As they left out of the truck laughing, I lagged behind. 27?! He looks like he just graduated high school! An even better question though is, Why the fuck do I care? I leave out of the bus shaking my head. A bullet zooms past my face. Just missing the tip of my nose. I jump back and stare at the top of the wall where it came from. I draw my gun.  
"NO! STOP! HES WITH US!" The sniper lowers the gun. I place mine in my pocket. I go over to garrett with my knife in hand. I grab his collar and push him against the wall.  
He holds up his hands in defense.  
" hey! Hey! Chill out man. Our walkie broke so I couldn't tell them. They weren't gonna kill you they're warning shots. "   
" If your sniper was one inch off target, it would have been a head shot! Tell trigger fingers to chill out! I couldn't even get my foot off the bus without him capin' !"   
I let go of garrett.  
" ok ok. Im sorry. Wont happen again. "  
I put my knife back in my pocket and turn and see a gun in my face. Its Cathy.  
" I'm sorry but your under arrest. "   
" FOR WHAT?! Almost getting my fucking head blown off?!"   
" for attempting to assassinate a V.I.P. "  
"Screw this shit I'm out!"   
She pushes me back into the wall. I grab her gun and aim it away. She shoots. Then i wrap my legs around her head and throw the weapon. I take out my knife and put it to her neck. I didn't have enough time to pull out my gun.  
" I'm fucking leaving! Don't fucking test me!"   
I pull her up in a head lock and begin to walk away. Garrett holds up his hands.  
"EVERYONE STOP! JUST CALM DOWN!"  
The guns point at me.

" NO!"


	4. Unsettling

The picture is of the colony in the mornings. @angelrainbowbarf

Unsettling: to feel anxious, uneasy or disturbed

 

I pause hoping I wont have another person end up on my kill bill. We are still stuck out in the open. Garett decides to speak on the safety concerns.  
"Shouldn't we move to a safer-"   
I cut him off.  
"Shut up!" The gate opens to three people stepping out.  
" whats the fucking problem?"   
This tall woman with no hair steps out to garrett.  
" listen, this is all just a misunderstanding. We brought someone who was dying on the side of the road to-"  
she raised her hand.  
"we are not responsible for every struggling survivor. "   
I get distracted for two seconds and then my vision goes blurry. Cathy breaks free of my grip. She pins me down to the ground and puts a gun to my head.  
" I'm fine. He's weak. Do I kill him?"  
The lady comes up to me.  
" what exactly did he do?" " attempted to assassinate Garrett sir. "  
Garrett groans.  
" It wasn't that bad! He was just scared. "  
She answered with a booming voice.  
" It does not matter! That is no excuse to threaten the lives of two people. Especially ones who try to aid in your own survival."   
She stared me down.  
"We have rules and customs for a reason. Slit his throat, the noise of a gun shot will alert the dead. If we haven't already. "  
Cathy pulls out the knife. I glare at the woman as she walks away.  
"..... "   
I bite my tongue. Knowing whats supposed to happen next. Garrett looks at me with pity. I close my eyes as the knife is pressed to my neck. A hand grabs the knife. I look up pass the bright lights to see garrett.  
"What are you doing?! I have to-" "Its not necessary. Ill just have to take him." The woman comes back.  
" garrett what the hell are you doing? We have rules! There are NO excuses!"   
" but he isn't aware of the rules. We cant sentence someone to death because of something he wasn't aware of. Why cant I just take him?" "BECAUSE HE JUST TRIED TO KILL YOU!"  
He glanced at me.  
" It was a threat, It wasn't serious, any of you would have done the same. Especially if your vulnerable. "   
she groans as she stares at me.  
" fine, but he has to stay locked up for a couple of days. Then we will talk with the council, but this is a foreseeable problem."   
As if being locked up wasn't enough.  
"Now can we get inside? I feel like they are everywhere. "   
He nods with a happy smile. I feel the metal handcuffs enclose around my wrists, as I'm hoisted up to walk. I over hear the woman's conversation with garrett.  
" I hope you're aware he will be your personal responsibility. " garrett nods.  
"I can handle it. You need to trust me more alicia. "   
she sighed. Then I smelled something musky. It didn't smell bad, just strong. I get small wiffs every now and then. My nose looks up at alicia. Its her. Shes an alpha. Luckily I have little to no arousal due to my hunger.  
"I trust you" she glanced back at me.  
"It is him I do not trust. "   
I groaned.  
I get a view of the wall before walking in. They take the van into some sort of parking garage with some other decked out vehicles. Garrett moves back to me.  
" yeah I know we may look rich but we're just like every other colony, struggling to make ends meet. "   
I looked into his eyes.  
" theres other colonies?"   
I asked curiously. He nods.  
" yeah but they're like REALLY far away, and alicia mostly deals with the whole communication thing."   
I look at the tall woman.  
"Her?" He nods again.  
" yeah she doesn't really come off as a people person but I promise if you give her a chance shes really nice. "   
I glare as she continues to walk.  
" shes like a mother to me. "   
I snap my gaze to garrett. He smiles and we walk forward. What have I gotten myself into? It all happened so fast, I cant tell the beginning from the end. As I look around the area, I noticed that they just squared off a section of town houses in the suburban community. The people are loud and seem to be laughing. Quite the opposite from my military upbringing.  
" Thats where I work. "   
Garrett pointed to this house with banners over it that say stuff like.  
'2 for 100'  
Also  
'if caught stealing/with stolen merchandise you will be executed'  
"The gun shop is my whole life, its how my dad started and its how I want to start my kid if I ever get the chance. "   
I roll my eyes. That has to be the most idiotic thing I keep hearing. My question is why have a kid in this environment?! They're noisy, needy, and a liability all around. Nothings getting better anytime soon, and if they are, all the good places are gonna have a maximum capacity number. You bringing a kid into this world is just gunna cause more pain. Its one of the main reasons why I had to.....never mind.....think of something else. They walk me to an area that doesn't seem like the rest. Its quiet. Theres a gate to a big home. As we enter the gate I start to see that the windows of the first home aren't blocked off with boards, but blocked with sewn up white sheets. They look kinda inflated. The area around the home looks deserted. Alicia points at some of the other people to leave like Cathy and Arnold. Cathy looks confused.  
"b-but We're supposed to guard garrett. We cant just-"   
alicia interrupts.  
"good bye Cathy " Cathy leaves after a sarcastic salute. Alicia shakes her head.  
"Back in the marines, disobedience like that could cost you your life. Do as you are told. "   
Garrett stands behind me as alicia leads the way.  
"Guess we need to train them more"   
He says quietly. We pass a white curtain before entering and my eyes adjust to the bright light.


	5. Unwilling

The picture is of alicia @angelrainbowbarf

Not ready/eager to do something. To be done with out permission.

 

The place looks bright and clean. Theres people in lab coats and regular clothes. Some are in full riot gear.  
"This facility houses our best medicine and research in our whole community. They are the ones responsible for checking if anyone infected comes through our doors. " Alicia finished  
"Which happens a lot "   
Garrett added. Alicia glanced at him.  
"I would not say a lot, but I will say do not expect anyone to come here without some sort of issue. Wether it be a bite, a broken leg, or a couple of hitmen after them. Everyone has baggage. " She glared at me. I think shes either trying to threaten me or reassure me. Either way, I don't like the feeling of this place, and the tough bitch act ain't helpin me get comfortable. I wont have to worry too much though, the way this place runs, It should be down in a week. I guess I can make out with a couple of supplies by then.  
We walk to an area where there are rooms on both sides. Six in total. Each lined with a different plastic sheet. Im guessing they ran out of the same material. When we get to the furthest room I notice a door on the inside. Alicia spoke.  
"We usually bring them in through here but its being cleaned after our last visitor. This door is connected to the wall. Its an emergency only entrance. You can sit on the bench there. "   
She pointed to a dresser covered with a thin sheet. Its so worn I could use it as a holy ghost costume. I giggle to myself. Leaning against It hesitantly I relax.  
"Ill stand thanks. "   
She rolls her eyes and talks to garrett. Probably about me. They come back in with a piece of homemade bread and an orange.  
"Thanks..."   
I immediately eat and sit on the dresser. Alcia walks up to me with her hands behind her back. Garrett is watching her with a mix of caution and fear.  
"There are some main rules that need to be stated before you get comfortable. Its simple but it works. " I adjust myself on the dresser. Then peel back the rotting orange.  
" one obviously being you cannot do harm to anyone else. Especially someone of high standing in the community. A VIP or an elite. The highest one is Garrett's father officer Terry. "   
Knew it. Anyone with a brain cell could guess that.  
"Two, no stealing or dealing goods. Those could land you 6 feet under. Third and final rule. For now. Always know your exit plan. They are given to every person or family here. Since you will be staying with Garrett. He will tell you what to do. "   
He salutes to me. I ignore him. She leaves the room to talk with Garrett. 

After waiting for im sure almost and hour i walk over to the sheet,and knock like its a door.  
" hey! Whens the doctor comin? Id be dead by now. "   
She forcibly opens the curtain.  
"Let me tell you something before you get what we do here twisted. This is out of or norm. Usually if we don't like your attitude by now, you would be dead. If we even have the slightest incling that your going to be a problem, we take 'live to the end' off of your bucket list. Do i make myself clear? Or do you need a demonstration?"   
I laughed.  
"Fine. Ill stay in my room, but tread lightly angel. I can kill people easier than you can. " I shoot her an immature wink. She rolled her eyes.  
"Is that so?"   
Garrett snorted. I go back to my spot and wait.  
A few minutes later a man shows up and looks to be in a rush. He turns to alicia glancing at me every now and then. I listen in to their conversation.  
"Did you get to talk this over with the elite members?"   
She starts talking about it. He nods and walks in with them.  
" ok so we're going to first examine your blood stream to see if your infected. I dont like to waste material on a lost cause. "   
Hmm thats uplifting.  
" secondly we're going to check your dynamic to see where you stand with the group. " I slowly stand.  
" whats that supposed to mean?"   
He nervously glances at alicia and garrett.  
" um, well if you are a women or an omega you will be almost obligated to join our procreation system. "   
I squint my eyes. With furrowed brows.  
" and if I refuse?" He swallows a lump in his throat.  
" I did say almost, basically you wont get the same benefits as them, but that means you wont have a life here at all. See, we need people who can contribute to our survival. One of our main issues in this colony is low population. Theres not enough women, and there were'nt a lot of omegas to begin with. "   
I put my head down. All I can do is laugh.  
"This is some bullshit"   
He glances at alicia.  
"Well I heard you have excellent fighting skills, so you could join our expedition to reclaim some lost land. "   
I take a deep breath.  
"Lets get this shit over with. " He nods and enters some stuff into an actual working computer before coming over to my bench. I stare at it in amazement. I thought it was there just because no one moved it. The doctor catches me staring and laughs.  
"I know. We only use it to store information though. Everything else is useless. Could you lay on the bench please?" I shake my head with a smirk.  
"I prefer to sit thanks. "   
He nods.  
"Can you remove your shirt?"   
I twinge. I hesitantly take off my tank top. I feel their eyes lock on to the stretch marks under my abdomen. God they're gross.  
"Can we get on with this please?"   
He shakes himself out of the trance and continues. He places an instrument to detect infection to my skin. I hold my breath and close my eyes knowing whats about to happen. He places it on my neck and presses the button. It sends a painful shot through my skin.  
He removes it to see I'm clear of infection.  
"He's clean"   
Garrett whoops. I frowned.  
"Now what?" He looks at me through his glasses.  
" now we check your dynamic. "   
I hold my breath. The only way to check someones dynamic is to check the scruff on the back of the neck. Which is extremely fucking difficult for me due to an omega being a little sensitive in that area. I just have to show a little restraint when he checks so that I don't look weak. I clench the dresser with my head down.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.


	6. Patience

The picture is of the doctors office. @angelrainbowbarf. 

The capability to accept, or tolerate without getting upset.

 

He grabs the scruff of my neck sending chills through my entire body.  
"Ah!.........easy!"  
He glances at me. I sigh. He was gunna know sooner or later. Damn, but why this way? He places another machine that detects dynamic onto my neck. I grit my teeth so another sound wont come out.  
"He's an omega. " Garrett blushes and looks down. Alicia just smirked, like thats what she assumed. I unclench the dresser and breathe deeply.  
"Can I get up now?"  
He nods and I stand up.  
"We have a few options for you, number one being the most practical. You become part of our population control program. "  
That is in no way a 'practical' choice. I put my shirt back on. I look at alicia who's holding my weapons.  
"In this program you will be a donor and host to children for the benefit of our population. Do you wish to-"  
"Hell no"  
He continues.  
"Alright. I just want you to know that you would've gotten two meals a day for the whole year with the participation in -"

"HELL no"

Alicia snorts and I glare at her. She intervenes.  
"Im sorry but he's an idiot doctor. We can barely scrap up enough food to feed everyone daily and you get two full meals a day! For a YEAR! "  
I smirk.  
"So your an advertisement now?"  
She sighs.  
"Look, all I'm saying is-"  
"Nothing"  
I interrupt.  
"All your saying is nothing. Keep your opinions to yourself. No one wants to hear how desperate you are. "  
She steps up to me but garrett holds her back. I stand. The doctor holds his arms out.  
"Ill have to ask you all to leave if you continue. "  
I lean back against the table.  
"Get your guard dog from barkin up the wrong tree." He goes to alicia and garrett and promptly asks them to leave.  
He comes back with a sigh.  
" ok, lets talk about your other options. "

 

I come out of the room looking for 'the group'. I walk over to alicia and garrett. Garrett was the first to speak up as I glared at alicia.  
"So what did he say?"  
I lean on a nearby counter.  
" he said I have three more options. Military, Staff, Or leave with supplies."  
Garrett smiles.  
"Staff! Thats me. You should work with me. " I rolled my eyes.  
"Id rather feed myself to a zombie" He clears his throat, and looks the other way. Alicia eye balls me.  
"Why don't you just leave?"  
I huff and I look the other way.  
Its coming soon. I can feel it and being stuck out there in my heat is not ideal. But I couldn't tell them that. Who knows what they'll do to me. Im already weakened.  
"Because who knows if you'll give me back my stuff. Obviously I get the supplies after I leave the community, but who's to say you'll give me anything? Ill leave on my own terms thank you. "  
The doctor comes out of a back room.  
"Well I have your records now. The application sheets are here, but for the maternity program you can join immediately. "  
Yeah cuz everyones just lining up for that position.  
"which option do you prefer?"  
I wanted leaving with supplies but not now, so to his surprise i reluctantly refuse it. I immediately grabbed staff. One, no way in hell am I becoming everyones fucking mom. Literally. Two, I hate their military, wasting ammo to prolong this shitty colony's demise. As well as the fact that I hate this place, so why would I fight for it? Three, working in staff means I get to see where they keep all of the heavy artillery and food supplies. That means I can leave the way I see fit.  
Although I might regret it if I have to work with that pussy garrett. If I do, Ill just have to hold my nose for the cold water.

 

He stacks up the rest of the papers. "Well, now that you've chosen you can leave, but remember be aware that what you've chosen is something you'll be doing for the rest of your time here." 

I nod and turn away. If this colony makes it a few more weeks id be surprised. I almost run out of the building until I come face to face with people in military uniform.  
Shit. I forgot I'm on lock down. I turn back to face alicia.  
"Hey"  
I flip her off. She smirks.

 

We walk to a big house with a small broken picket fence around it. The windows are boarded up like every other home. When we get inside garrett walks me into the living room. Alicia steps up to him.  
" well it has been a very eventful day but we have work in the morning. "  
He salutes her and she salutes him. I roll my eyes and walk away to the dining room.  
"Keep an eye on him will you?" Garrett nods.  
"I can watch my own ass thank you"  
She leaves abruptly so she wont get into an altercation.  
I glance at garrett. He smiles at me. I cringe. I reluctantly walk past him to get to the couch. He walks over to me.  
"What?"  
"Um we uh have to get up early tomorrow. So be ready around 7"  
I mockingly salute him.  
"Aye aye capn' " He nods and leaves the room.  
Finally.  
I curl up to my side. My nightmare is already starting. 

Im sorry ava.....


	7. Frustration

(Pls excuse my crappy pic of garretts home/gun shop) @angelrainbowbarf 

 

The emotion of being upset or annoyed because of inability to change something.

 

 

I wake up from my sleep in a cold sweat. My heavy breathing and wide eyes stare me in the face as i wake to a mirror.  
"Oh...shit....ava..." I put my shaking fore arm on my face to wipe away sweat. I then place both of my hands on my face to calm the overwhelming anxiousness. I hear footsteps resinate from the basement stairs. straightening myself out, I stand. Garrett rises from the basement stairs and smiles at me. Glancing at him I reach for the shirt I stripped off last night. As I get dressed I hear a fumble. Garrett tripped on himself and fell to the floor. Godamn idiot. He gets up and shamefully speed walks to the door. I shake my head laughing.  
"I don't know why in the hell they'd send you on expeditions other than to get rid of you. "  
He stops blushing and puts his head down.  
" I'm not a burden......I haven't lasted this long just because of  nepotism. " I chuffed then secured my gun in my pants.  
"Yeah, keep tellin your self that...."  
He stares at me, takes a deep breath. Then speaks.  
"Are we leaving or not?"  
I smirked and he leaves out the door. I follow mockingly behind.

 

We walk a couple of blocks to the home that had all of the signs about weapons and ammunition on it. Trudging up the front porch, Garrett takes out the keys.  
"This is my old house. It was transformed into a gun shop. "  
I nod condescendingly.  
"Oh..... "  
He scuffs and unlocks the door.  
"You'll be satisfied when you get in. " As he opens the door I see a couple of model shot guns and handguns on the back wall.  
"Wow!"  
Sarcasm erodes from my tone. He holds up his index finger.  
"Your too impatient"  
I roll my eyes. We walk over behind the stairs to the back door. There is a cellar door in front of it and he leads me down. He turns on the light and I walk into heaven.

I think I just came......

"Ok nice. "  
He giggles.  
" I knew you'd like it" His smile is nice. Kind of. I don't know. I need to calm down. I think its the guns. I walk over to a double barrel with a shotgun under it.  
"So, what? You sell them to the people here?"  
He squints his face and finishes putting away some ammo in a crate.  
"Well, not really. See you have to have a sort of permit to buy one. We pay for things based off penny's. Either that or be a colony official. "  
I nodded. Smart. You waste material by arming everyone. Untrained humans are basically armed zombies. We walk back upstairs and I see a line of people at the door. Garrett smirks.  
"Yeah. They know I open late on Saturdays. "  
I lean against the wall.  
"So whats my job captain?" He looks me up and down.  
"You my friend, are going to be in charge of the items of those people outside. " I raise my brow.  
" well the people aren't allowed to come in with weapons of any sort. So you'll have to keep track of everyones things while they look for a weapon. "  
I scuffed. He sighed.  
"All you have to do is write down their name and number compartment then after they're done shopping they'll come to you for their things. "  
"And if they get aggressive.?"  
He pats my shoulder.  
" tell them to hit the road or their membership will be extinct. " "Don't touch me. "  
He removes his hand and scratches his head. I grab the crate he pointed to and leave to the front porch. I sit in the chair outside as people line up to me. I melt my hands down my face in frustration. This is going to be a long day of nothing.

 

I sit on the front porch taking everyones name down and numbering their compartment. After about several hours of working I figured my eyes need a break from this paper. I look up at the sky to see it already turning orange and pink. A man steps up from the checkout line to claim his baggage. He's really country looking. Holding his hat in the middle of his body like a nervous kid.  
"Oscar Williams..... "  
I nod and check his name.  
" compartment 11...."  
I go to reach for his things but realize nothings in the basket.  
"Well ain't that a shame. Looks like someone stole your shit. "  
His mouth opens and closes in confusion.  
"What ? No that cant be!" I shrugged my shoulders.  
"Wait! I paid good money for that weapon and your telling me someone stole it?!"  
I settled in my seat, hoping he doesn't test me. He puts his hand on my chair arm. Leaning over me. I slowly turn my head to lock eyes with him.  
"You stole it didn't you?"


	8. Persuasion

The act of getting someone to believe or do something.

 

 

I hear things being spat from the crowd.  
"Ohhhh shit!"  
"Come on man don't ruin it for the rest of us. "  
"I gotta get home. "  
"Hurry the fuck up n' fight!"  
I stand. His face is annoyingly close to mine. His fists are balled up and mine are loose. I still remain tense. Garrett runs out of the house in a panic. He runs up to us and stands in between. We continue to lock eyes. The man speaks to me.   
"Back the fuck up. "  
Wow. He's funny. Garrett tries to push us away from each other but I smack his hand away.  
"Jade. Stop! What merit are you gonna gain from fighting him?! You'll just get in more trouble. "  
The man laughs. I frown.  
"Whats so funny?"  
He turns to the crowd then back at me.  
"Your names jade. I don't hit women"  
As soon as he finishes that sentence I swung my first blow. He knocks back onto the floor but comes charging at me. I get behind him and slide my arm around his neck. I squeeze hard hoping for him to just pass out, but killing him wouldn't be to bad either.  
"Stop!"  
Garrett tries to pull my arm away scratching me in the process. I feel rage take over me. I let go of the dude who's chocking on the floor and go for Garretts neck. I strangle him against the wall. All of a sudden garretts legs wrap around me. I feel my ribs crack before I fall to the ground. He punches me.

Then I see black.

I wake up in a basement handcuffed to a pipe on the wall. I half heartedly put my head up. Fuck my head hurts. I start to sweat as the ache in my head becomes worse. I lick the inside of my cheek tasting blood. My eyes focus up the stairs which leads to a floor above. The door is open so I can see people talking in the living room. I see Garrett and Alicia up there too.  
"Hey! Im awake!"  
Garrett rushes to the door but is grabbed my someone. The blonde man that closed the door glared at me. I glared back.  
He slams it and they continue their conversation.  
"Shit...."  
I look around the room for an escape. The top windows are boarded so I cant see much. The things I can see with the help of the candle aren't aiding my escape. A table across the room and a piece of cloth. I sigh and pull on my restraints. The pipe creaks and i pull harder. My hand then slips because of my sweat. This causes me to cut my left wrist.  
"Damnit..."  
The door opens. The man that closed the door walks down first.  I stare at Garrett as he walks down after him. Biting his lips. Following him was alicia and others. They all stand before me and I have to smirk.  
"A town meeting? on my behalf? How nice"  
The blonde man clears his throat.  
"Yes, it is. Right now the people standing before you decide wether you continue your time here or not. "  
I roll my eyes. He continues.  
"Everyone here has already decided your fate. Save for me and Garrett."  
I glare at Garrett and he keeps his eyes on the man in charge. This must be his dad. Tony? Terry? Fuck I forgot. Another man steps up to talk to garretts dad. Garrett's dad seems to be contemplating something. The other man takes control as garrets dad retreats next to Garrett.   
"Ive always been a man of saving time so lets cut to the chase shall we officer terry?"   
He gets low.  
"I don't know you, I think your a hinderance. Either of these things can either be a good thing or a bad thing for our group."  
He holds up my gun and knife I had on me.   
"Fuck!"  
"But because your willing to serve your time on our government team"  
"What the fuck?-"  
Almost everyone rises in shock.  
"-I believe you'll be an outstanding citizen by the time we're done with you"  
Fuck that. I try to stand. Alicia talks first.  
"Wait what the hell sir?!"  
Then another.  
"This is not what we discussed!"  
Then another.  
"Get the criminal in contact with army grade weapons, how nice"  
He puts up his hands.  
"SHUT UP!"  
Everyone except officer Terry remains in a aggressive silence.  
"I wasn't finished. He'll be a part of our government team. Our medical and scientific research team. Basically letting our doctors and scientist run their necessary tests on his body. "  
I stop struggling to stand and look at him from my hair fragments.  
"The fuck did you just say?...."  
He smiles.  
"I heard about your 'condition' I think its a pretty reliable asset."  
"Fuck you"  
"You may spend the remainder of your time here but every weekend you must give your body, blood, or any thing that our medical and scientific research team need to them. The other choice is dying. "  
He pulls out a 9mm.  
"Your consent is not needed. Are we clear?"  
I lean against the wall in silence. He cocks the gun  
"Yes.......sir"  
Im getting the fuck out of here the first chance I get.


	9. Dedication

Being committed to a task or purpose.

 

A week later...

I lay down on the cold dresser in pure angst. "How much longer?"  
Dr.rain moves his hand around my pelvis.  
"Not much longer I'm just trying to see if your womb is strong enough"  
I glare at him. I gather the deepest darkest tone in my voice.  
"For what?"  
He looks at me and stops what he's doing.  
"You didn't willingly participate and I completely understand your anguish"  
I sat up slowly.  
"Oh do you?"  
He backed away and nodded.  
"Oh yes most certainly. Thats why I'm doing this. Because it wasn't your call it was his, and a team of others. "  
"I don't give a fuck if it was a team of rhinos pushing me! Im not having a fucking kid!!"  
The only reason I even 'agreed' to this bullshit was so that i wouldn't get shot. I am NOT going out like that. But I did not agree to have a kid. I agreed to research. I should've known there were strings attached. The only reason I'm even fucking here is to get in the armory. I have to rethink what I'm willing to risk to get that.  
I walk to the door but face Alicia.  
"Get back on the fucking bed. "  
I take a minute then glance at the doctor.  
"Are you doing it now?"  
He shakes his head.  
"We have far too many tests to do to complete the task right now. "  
I then glance at alicia.  
"This is bullshit. And you know it. "  
She pouts sarcastically. I reluctantly settle myself back on the dresser. I breathe out as I lay back down.

 

 

I walk down to Garrett's house holding my stomach. I did this though. So I cant really blame anyone else but myself. I knock on the door and wait for him to answer. It was dark outside besides the lights and the soft chatter. I hear the door unlock. Garretts puppy dog face looks down at me from behind the door. He cracks it like he's waiting for something.  
"So? Are you gunna open the fucking door or not?"  
He opens it and lets me in. I walk up to the cashier counter in the living room and set down my bag.  
"It wasn't my idea you know. "  
I stay silent.  
" Someone must have notified a watcher or something to get u arrested after the fight. "  
(A/N: A watcher is a guard placed around certain areas of the city that need extra protection. Like the gate or the resource stores. They are usually found around areas like this one.) Garrett closes and locks the door.  
"Im sorry. I didn't think they would make you partici-" "-I'm going to sleep. "  
I walk over to the couch and lay down.  
"Fucking pussy......"  
He sighs and walks upstairs.

 

 

The next morning consisted of me working again. As I checked off the names I saw familiar faces from the fight a few days back. Some of these men were extra rowdy before the fight. But now they're just quiet. I guess we all had a talking to. When I checked off another person to collect their things I see a small group of people walking towards the store. They're in uniform so I'm guessing those are the officials collecting their weapons. Leading the group was the man from yesterday. The one that made me donate myself to the science facilities. I stand when he walks up the steps. He meets my glare. Him and another walks up to me everyone else backs down off of the porch and away from earshot.  
"Kenny, I don't believe we've formally met"  
He holds out his hand. I smirk.  
"I could snap your fucking neck"  
He nods.  
"You could, But would it be a smart decision is the question. Why don't you try it and find out?"  
" your so fucking childish"  
He nods.  
"Your name is jade. Garrett told me it was a bit of a challenge to knock you out, but his extensive training worked out. "  
I suck my teeth and head inside to switch off duty. Fuck him. Fuck everything he does. Im not gunna just kill him when I leave. Ill watch him get Eatin alive first.  
He follows me inside and I turn.  
"What do you fucking want? Your following me everywhere I go! Gunna watch me take a shit too? "  
He waves his hands.  
"No I simply wanted to ask you a couple of questions. May we talk somewhere?"  
I stare at him.  
"About what?. "  
"Youll find out..."  
Smart ass.  
Garrett runs outside to take over my post while a groupie of kenny takes over the store management.  
We walk outside the back door by the stairs and step into the overgrown weeds in the back yard.  
"Its hot as shit. Hurry up and get to the point. "  
He stares at me with beady green eyes.  
" I know you came here for our resources. Any sensible person would have left already. "  
I rolled my eyes.  
" good job detective. Want a fucking cookie?"  
I know it was fucking obvious but I thought it would take them longer. Im so proud.  
" I didn't come out here to blackmail you or anything like that"  
" oh like what you did a couple of days ago? For my "problem"  
No of course not"  
He stood still.  
" stop acting like a fucking child and pay attention. I might actually end up helping you. "  
I shook my head.  
" no thanks captain. Im not interested in any part of your 'help' I got my own agenda to fulfill. "  
He sighed.  
"Then why did you come out here if not to listen?"  
I stared daggers at him.  
"I came out here to set the record straight. I don't know what kind of bullshit camp your running here but I do know that this settlement will fall and I will be ever so fucking happy to aid in that, but right now I want something from you, and I know your the only one who can give it to me. "


	10. Conditions

Circumstances concerning ones well being or safety.

 

" I'm listening. "  
I tilted my head.  
"Fine. Give me my weapons back for starters. Some of my weapons need to be fixed. Then I need ammo and food. Then you can take whatever fucked up samples you need. "  
I think I'm ready for that type of sacrifice if it means I'm not tied down in this hell hole. He smiles.   
"I hope to fuck your keeping track."  
He nods. Too gleefully for my taste.  
"Just shit to send me on my way. I need all of this after my time is served. Then I'm out of here. In two weeks tops. Understand?"  
He nods again. A bit more ominously.  
" good. now that we're on the same page I need to make sure I can trust you. Bring me my revolver fixed and full of bullets. Then we have ourselves a deal. "  
He holds out his hand. I shake my head.  
"I don't shake hands. Deal?"  
He puts his hand in his pocket. I roll my eyes and go back inside. He was suspiciously quiet for the duration of that conversation. Its a little worrisome. But all I know is he better bring me my shit or I'm setting this place ablaze.

 

Work with garrett this past week has been annoying and tedious. He's so nervous around me. Not to mention he keeps trying to get on good terms by holding meaningless conversations. He'd smile and talk about loading ammo with me reminds him of his dad. Of course I couldn't care less, but he'd keep talking like I'm gunna eventually respond. I don't want him to see this shit as the "silent treatment". Im just tryna get the fuck outta here. I look for military civilizations. Not this rinky dink fucking community watch. Being stuck in here is not an ideal situation. At least I can rob them before this place falls. To do this I have to be a little strategic.

 

As me and garrett were locking things down for the evening we heard a knock at the door. I had a crate in my hands so garrett went to open it. As I'm turning the corner to go down the basement I see kenny at the door. I suck my teeth and go downstairs.

The fuck does he want? Is he gunna try to make changes to our earlier deal?

Hearing foot steps cross the ceiling I get a little tense. I don't have an escape and they took all of my weapons. Even my knives. Kenny makes his way down the stairs with garrett following close behind. I relax a little.  
"What?"  
Garrett looks at kenny in fear of what I just said. Kenny keeps his smirk and eyes lidded.  
"Jade I wanted to formally invite you to a banquet I'm having this evening. There we will discuss the plans for your.....retirement. "  
I push the crate against the wall and sit on it.  
"Yeah well I'm not really a fan of parties. "  
He glanced at Garrett.  
"Im aware of your distaste for civilized meetings, but I want you to understand that we cannot proceed with our deal without the consent of others. I do not make all of the rules here. I merely enforce them "  
Jesus how stupid does this guy think I am. Of course he's pulling all the strings.  
" I know. And expected that we should have some sort of a meeting soon. Just didnt think it would be a sad get together. "  
He laughs  
"I promise for it to be very enticing"  
I nodded. So basically don't go anywhere alone with you.......I still need to get the fuck outta here so hit me with your best shot. Ya dick

"Alright then I plan to see you there"  
He passed me a piece of paper.  
"This is the passcode, I trust you will get there unscathed. "  
I smirked.  
" I plan to  "  
As kenny left I couldn't help but laugh.  
"That motherfucker is setting me up for something. "  
Garrett looks at me in worry.  
"Do you want me to accompany you-"  
"No!"  
I glared at him. He spoke up again.  
"Are you sure? These meetings they don't really go by the books. They tend to shed bad light on outside visitors. He'll make you look like a fool so that the others wont go for your deal. "  
I looked at the ground.  
"Even if he does. I have a plan for that too. So don't worry about me."  
He cant keep putting up his facade forever. Ill get out of here before he even has the chance to make a move.

 

I walk up the street to the big house on the corner based on where Garrett said to go. Theres lights on but I don't see anyone in the windows from outside. I knock on the door.  
"Hey! Im here"  
The door opens to a man with a gun. He looks like security.  
"Password"  
I read whats off of the paper and he lets me step inside. He closes the door and another security officer steps up to me.  
"Anything on you that might hurt me?"  
I shake my head and raise my arms. I already know whats about to happen. They search my body and I tense up at every touch. As they let me pass I clench my fists in anger.

God I hated that.

The officer leads me to the basement where 7 people are seated in chairs with plates to the side of them. There was a low mumble until I came down. They all look at me and stare. I see Alicia and roll my eyes just to piss her off. She doesn't look too happy to see me. I also see Dr.rain. Kenny stands.  
"Welcome jade,please take a seat. " I cautiously walk over to the open seat between an older woman and a man.  
"Well jade. Lets get started. "


	11. Advantage

(molestation is in this chapter)

 

A condition that puts one in a favorable position.

 

We finish the meeting. I stand feeling a little indifferent reflecting back on it. 

Kenny speaks .  
" i honestly feel that jade should be given this request. "  
Alicia gives a disagreeing face.  
"And waste resources on someone who would stand no chance. Im sorry but i see this no more as a lamb, with our resources might i add, out for slaughter! We barely have enough as is. We cant just give them away"  
A lady speaks next.  
"Well don't you already do so to the people who purchases weapons at our weapon station?"  
Kenny then takes this turn to speak.  
"No they have to give the weapons back after they've finished with an exhibition or if they've been inactive for some time, but thats besides the point. We simply could just give him what he wants and he'll be less trouble for us. "  
A man speaks next.  
"Less trouble?I thought our population was declining? A while ago you agreed to keeping him here for tests kenny. "  
Kenny chuckled.  
"Yes i agreed that if he completed the tasks asked of him we would set him free. "  
Alicia speaks.  
"That isn't what all of us agreed on kenny! You cant just make these promises on your own!"  
The lady speaks again.  
" well i think that i might not be an ideal situation but i agree giving him these resources and setting him free would free a burden as well. Also these mandatory tests might help with our population issue. "

After some more arguing they came to a mutual consensus. 5 out of 8 people were in favor of me continuing the tests for another 6 months, then leaving. 

 

I pushed in my chair and began to leave. 

I thought Garrett said he'd lie about me. 

Thinking about all that happened tonight I tripped while going up the steps.  
"Woah are you ok? Thought you'd be more skilled than that."  
Kenny laughed then reaches out his hand for me to grab. I look straight ahead and pull myself up. I hear him sigh and tap my shoulder. I whip around to face him.  
"Do you mind following me to my office for a moment?"  
I scuffed.  
"Are we gunna talk about how you defended me and now you want something else in return?"  
He smiled.  
"Something along those lines....."  
I eye him up and down.  
"Im just kidding but please follow me. "  
I nod and make sure to grab a fork before i leave.

 

We walk up the stairs with me trailing closely behind. The home is worn down but is spacious. Theres a total of 5 rooms i can see when we reach the landing.  
"My office is here. Is sort of small but we work with what we have. "  
I nod absentmindedly as we walk into the room.  
"So jade. About your....issue. "  
I turn to face him.  
"Is this about my tests or my dynamic?"  
He shrugged.  
"Its about both to be completely honest with you. "  
I eye him.  
"Well we've agreed to let you leave after 6 months and I wanted to help you understand that what i did for you was charity. "  
He gets close and I grabbed the fork in my back pocket.  
"Im going to need something in return"  
He's a good foot above me. Im used to people being taller than me since I'm short, but his particular stance is a little worrying. He comes closer and i grip the handle of the fork. He takes another step and i show him Im armed. He jumps towards me and holds my bicep onto the desk. I get slammed down and knock my head on the wood. A little taken aback, I try to jab him in the side with the fork but he squeezes on my arms causing pain.  
"Ahhh! Alright! Alright stop!!!"  
My feet struggle to fight his weight.  I push against him to try to lift him off. I feel myself get more and more terrified by the second.  
"Let me go!"  
I still keep my serious tone. Trying to sound intimidating with my shaky voice. He holds me down and kisses my face. He tries to kiss my lips but i bite him. He quickly grabs my dick. I stomp and scream. He slams back down my arm.  
"Ah!"  
Im on my tip toes trying to keep in contact with the ground. As he's continuing to molest me I feel tears slip out. He grinds against my crotch with a small erection.  
"Let go!"  
I start to hyperventilate. He looks at me accomplished before he stands to release me. I run past him knocking him over. I'm hyperventilating and running down the steps at the same time. I run past all of the shocked people downstairs and beeline for the store. The front door of the shop was locked but i was too busy panicking to find the key in my jacket. I found my knife and went in through the basement window knocking over multiple things. I fall to the ground catching my breath. I puff out gusts air and wipe away tears as i stand up. My knees are like jelly and my adrenaline is too much to handle right now. I pace around the basement before finally deciding to sit in the corner and cry. Its all i could muster up to do. 

 

Ava......ava....


	12. Reflection

To think carefully or deeply about.

 

I sit on the cold basement ground trying to pull myself together. My knees are tucked into my chest. The tears stopped but my nose keeps running. Most likely because its getting colder. I keep reminding myself of what just happened. I know it'll only make things worse but i cant help but recall the traumatic events. I hear a gun cock and the basement door open.   
"Who's there? "  
"its me"  
I wipe away my watery eyes and face the wall. Garrett makes his way down and i close my eyes. I let my nose run so he wont hear my sniffing. I wipe my face.   
"What?"  
"Jade what happened?"  
I turn towards him to give him a hint.   
"Go back upstairs Garrett. Don't come back down or ill kick your ass. "  
He sits down and i grab a crate.   
"Leave...."  
I grip the box tightly. He stays with the same straight face he came down with.    
"No i cant leave. Your crying. "  
"I DONT CARE LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
He puts the gun to the side and i sigh. He's not leaving. I put my head on the brick wall and wait. 

 

After an hour i start to hear birds chirping outside. I hear a snort and i slowly turn around. Garrett is nodding off. Im tired too. My eyes have been burning since i came back from the party. I turn back to the wall and puff out a long breath of air. I slowly get up wincing at my aching joints. I stretch. Garrett suddenly wakes up and stretches with me. I start to walk upstairs and he follows me. I skip the couch in the living room and make my way upstairs.   
"Um theres no extra space. No mattresses except mine. "   
I come up the stairs and turn into the room with a broken door. I haven't been upstairs yet. Its nice. The blue walls with the worn white painted doors. I plop down on the hard mattress. I cuddle up in the blankets and set in for a good sleep. I hear footsteps make their way up to where i am. I feel his heat plop down next to me. He sighs.   
"Im not going to ask why you were crying. I just want to know if i can do anything to help...if you want..."  
I look at him. Looking for dishonesty or any reason not to trust him.   
"Kenny.."  
He stoped me.   
"I don't care. I mean i care its just. You don't....have to. "  
He smiles and i grunt. I turn away from him. I squint my eyes shut trying to ignore everything i feel right now.   
"Are you in pain?"  
I nod.   
"Do....you need a hug?"  
I sniff.   
He wraps me in the blanket then hugs me. It feels nice. He lets go and i shiver.   
"Ill get ready to open up shop. You don't have to come down. -"is there a way we can cancel today?"  
He stands off the bed.   
"I mean yeah but we'll need a replacement. Im supposed to let them know before hand. "  
I turn to him.   
" you have two hours. "  
Garrett nods and goes downstairs to call for a replacement. After he finishes his call he comes back up. I watch him make his way up again. He sits on the bed. Almost asking permission with his eyes to touch me. I turn away snd he cautiously holds me. We sleep in that position. Im not really sure why I'm letting him do this. I cant tell if its because I'm vulnerable or because i feel guilty for always being distant towards him. I have every right to dislike him as much as i want but i chose to embrace him for once. 

When i wake up its because of loud bangs downstairs. Its dark in the room besides the only light coming from downstairs. I wipe my eyes and place my hands in my pants. I shiver at the surprisingly wet touch.   
"What the fuck...."  
I feel around in the minimal wetness with uneasiness. I think my heat is coming soon. Ill have to ask Garrett what his dynamic is so it wont be an issue. I cautiously walk down to see the replacement and Garrett packing up.   
"You can put that box in the basement. I have the rest. "  
I bee line for the kitchen to eat.   
"Hey your up, ya mind helping?"  
I ignore him and look for the rest of the rations. I grab a small can of beans and eat that. I sit and eat in the kitchen. I listen in on their conversation while they're dragging boxes to the basement.   
"...whats with him? Does he have a stick up his ass or something?"  
My grip on the can gets tighter. I try to ignore them and look at the torn paintings on the wall.   
"Aw i mean don't worry about it he's just...thats just jade. "  
The other guy laughs.   
"Yeah but does he respect you?"  
Garrett doesn't answer. Im glad he knows better.   
"I feel like he treats you like a god damn dog. I mean this is your house isn't it?"  
I look around. I didn't know that. Did Garrett really used to live here? I guess it doesn't matter now, but still he's pissing me off. Unluckily for him I'm in a really pissy mood today. So ill have to handle his mouth for him. I place down my food and take out my pocket dagger. I walk over to the arch way ready to fight.   
"You can go ahead and leave now. "  
The replacement stands up and looks me up and down.   
"Im not going anywhere. "  
I throw a knife at him passing his face. He doges it and glares at me.   
"Are you fucking insane?!"   
I leave the arch way and walk over to the counter. I grab a gun out the drawer. He leaves towards the door flipping me off.   
"Your fucking crazy dude!"  
I lock the door as he screams other profanities and put the gun back. Garrett stares at me in disappointment. His stare just pisses me off more. He of all people should know i don't like people talking about me behind my back.   
"What? You don't think i handled that too well huh? Well stop judging me and help me. "  
He kicks the last box down the basement and walks over to me with his hands on his hips.   
"Jade i-i I'm just. I want to understand. What goes through your head when you do these things? Why do you chase away help then turn to it when your feeling a certain way?"  
I throw away my food and walk to the stairs.   
"Where are you going jade!?"  
I glare at him.   
" are you coming or what? You wanted to know so bad......or have you changed your mind?"  
He takes his hands off his hips then sighs.   
"Ok ok just let me lock up. "  
I go upstairs to wait for Garrett.


	13. Recollecting part 1

The act of remembering something. 

 

Me and Garrett sat still on the bed. I looked at him for something. Some sort of sign or clue that he's listening. That he's ready to understand me a little more. That he's willing to look at my side of things before jumping to conclusions j. That I'm ready to give him piece of my trust. We sit crossed legged facing each other.  
"Garrett?.."  
I say deep and quiet.  
"Hmm?"  
His head shoots up at me no longer avoiding my eyes from the confrontation. He's gentle so saying what I'm about to tell him might break him.  
"Where were you when this whole thing started?"  
He looked around for answers. Then he scrunched up his face.  
"I was always here. I never left unless we go on exhibitions. I never stayed anywhere else i mean. "  
I nodded.  
"Well I wasn't at home like you. I was at my parents shop. Thats when it started. My mom and dad were the owners of a Pakistani food service....i was 10..."  
"Ok...but wait that was almost 16 years ago...so...WHOAH HOW OLD ARE YOU?!"  
"Ya know...that type of shit will get you knocked out"  
He blushed than sat back.  
"Yeah. I know..."

 

(AN:recalling these details will be as if he's living through it again. Although Garrett will only hear the gist of it. )

 

I stand at the counter biting my already bitten down nails. I watch the news closely. Man people are really getting upset over this virus. They've had a breaking news story 3 times! My mom shouts at me in Arabic.  
"Did anyone call through yet?!"  
I yell back a no then turn towards the T.V. She curses as to why there are no customers. Then out of no where my little sister comes running from the back being chased by my dad.  
"Come're you!"  
He says. As she giggles hysterically. Shes only three but has the attitude of a stubborn mule. She gets swopped up by my dad and taken behind the counter. He sets her down then looks for something in the drawer. He speaks to me.  
"No one has come yet?"  
I shake my head and look for another nail to bite and watch T.V.  
He looks at the T.V with me.  
"Damn! That virus really has people upset!"  
I nod.  
"Thats what i said! Well in my head not out of my mouth. "  
He calls over mom to come look at the news. She walks over rubbing some food off of her hands.  
"What?"  
She looks at the T.V. My dad points out the screaming people and the building that is now on fire. They both shake they're head at the display while i watch closely. The building then explodes and hundreds of people are sent flying. My mom curses then turns off the T.V. Im surprised because i wanted to continue watching.  
"Wha? Mom why?"  
She shook her head.  
"Because it is too violent and it is not safe here. That area is nearly a city away. "  
dad laughs.  
"Yes its close but the government can handle it before it becomes a real issue."  
She turns red.  
"Fine then you put the safety of your life with the government. Me and my children are leaving!"  
My mom and dad continue to fight in Arabic.  
I guess we're closing now. I walk over to close the blinds then someone breaks through the window. He's using a hammer to get through but has a knife in his back pocket. I scream and he grabs me then puts a knife to my neck.  
"WHERES THE FOOD?"  
I cry in his arms. My parents rush out the back with my little sister. He threatens to slit my throat. My dad responds.  
"Please sir ill give you what ever you want just release my son. "  
He holds on tighter. Then answers my dad.  
"I don't want to hurt him. Its just fucking crazy right now!"  
My dad nods then gets my mother and sister to go to the back and get him food. I latch on to him with tears on my cheeks. My parents come back with food. Then there was a huge explosion as they were walking up to me. We all bounce a little at the loud rumble. The man takes the box of food and runs off. My dad grabs me and we run to the back. As we huddle next to the deep freezer. I peek over my dads shoulder to see the crowds of people running through the street.  
"We have to close it!"  
"Shhh!!"  
My dad puts me into my moms arms and goes to shut the metal lining of the store front. As it locks we stand up and go back into the main room. My dad goes into the back to board up the windows.  
"We cant leave but we have food and i have something to protect us."  
This was the beginning of a long winter.


	14. Recollecting part 2

(This chapter has gore in it and will continue to mention it in the next chapter. )

 

Two years later. 

 

Everything has just been getting worse. We hear people being shot outside or being chased. We've also heard trucks roll by and shoot loud bombs that we have to go in the back for. We've had break ins before. With people and those monsters dad keeps talking about. Mom tells us its because we're so quiet and our area population was small to begin with. Still it could happen one day. Where we would be forced to defend ourselves. I miss our home. I miss our lives before this. I want to go back but i know we cant. Mom comes out of the back room with my little sister in tow. Im sitting in the corner behind the cash register with the lamp. I scoot over to make room for her and Aida.  
"Hey little one. Did you write something today?"  
I nodded then showed her what i was writing. Mom suggested that each of us write down something about our feelings everyday.  
"Oh you miss your home then."  
I nodded again and she pat and kissed my head.  
"We'll be home soon. "  
I lay on her lap and Aida plays with my hair. Mom taps me to sit up.  
"You can help me write in my journal sweetie. I have no idea what to write. All of these days just blur together. "  
I looked at her empty page.  
"You could start with the date"  
I suggested. She agreed then looked at the tally marks on the wall.  
"Ok....December 4th 2-"*CRASH*  
We all stand. We listen. Then it turns quiet. The tension and the silence are at war.  
"RUN!!!!RUN!!-AUUUGHHGGHH!!!!"  
"Im going to check on your father. Stay with your sister. "  
Mom left to the back as quickly as possible. I nodded and held my sisters hand. There were more crashes and bangs and they just kept getting louder. I got closer in the arch way to the kitchen.  
"Mommy?"  
"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
A high pitched scream rung through our ears. I grabbed Aida and ran to the back. In the kitchen on the floor was my father. His insides were out and my mother was fighting someone.  
"GO BACK!!! GO BACK AND HIDE!!"  
"Ah....."  
I didn't know what to do. Aida left my hand and went to help mom. She was crying hysterically but made an effort. I just stared at my fathers body. Its like he's asleep. I feel blood hit my hand and look up to see my mom. Her throat was ripped out but shes still screaming. Her gurgling noises didn't stop who ever was attacking her. It continued to bite and swallow. Was it eating her? Aida ran from our mothers body then ran to me. She latched on to me crying. I snapped out of my phase. I grabbed her arm and ran to the front of the store. I went behind the counter and grabbed the keys. I unlocked the metal sheet then saw it. Everything outside. There were dead bodies everywhere. Blood on the street and beat up cars. The sky was beginning to turn light blue as morning came. I hear a loud scream coming from inside the shop then i ran with Aida. We made a turn into an ally after the first block. Shes still sobbing so i shush her. It just makes it worse so we hid behind a dumpster. She starts to hyperventilate. I ask her to be quiet so we wont get hurt but she keeps screaming for mom. I cover her mouth and listen for the man.  
"Uggghhh ah aug. ah aahhhuuuhhh "  
I hear foot steps speed up down the block to where we are in the alley. Aida is still loud but i cant keep it down anymore. Then i peek from behind the dumpster to see the man. No. Not a man. A creature. His legs look broken but he's still trying to walk on them. His skin looks tight like leather but also loose in some spots. Aida sees him then screams.  
"AHHHHH!!!"  
He charges at us. He pins me down  but his grip was loose.  I slip from under him. Aida starts to kick him then grabs his attention. He charges at Aida then she falls on her back. Aida is kicking him in the face. I jump on his back and put my arm around his neck. I didn't know what i was doing so i was thrown off. I hit my head on the wall then curl up. My head hurts too much to see whats going on. He goes back to Aida. He tries to pin her but she has her feet at his neck, holding him up. Her feet slip off his face that she started kicking.  
"No!!!!!"  
He lunges at her and pulls her apart.  
"AIDA!!!AIDA! LEAVE HER ALONE!!!"  
I start hitting his back put he doesn't stop. I fall back then he looks at me. I run over to the corner market. I hide behind the counter then i look back at the scene. Aida is lying there not moving and the creature continues to eat and rip her apart. I stare, fear in my eyes and confusion. How did this happen? I get up to go run back but my legs tremble. I didn't mean to leave. Mom and dad have to come back. They have to. Aida.....shes hurt. I sit back against the counter in shock and confusion. I cant do anything but cry.  
"Mom!!!!!!mommy please come back!!! "  
Tears flood my eyes as i drop to my left side.


	15. Recollecting part 3

I wake up with a scream. I immediately cover my mouth.  
"Haaaaa....."  
I stand up slowly and look over at the ally across the street. Aida is slumped over on her side. The monster isn't in sight anymore but i don't know or trust my environment enough to go see if shes ok. I mean i know shes........not alive but i want to at least say goodbye. Shes my sister and my only family now. I have to go. I gather up whatever senseless courage i have and quickly make my way to her. I stop to look at the shop then hurry back to Aida. I sit down feeling like a weight just dropped on me.  
"A-Aida?"  
The body was freezing to the touch.  The blushing face she had was blue and covered in blood. I stand not knowing what to do. I go back to the shop. I whisper.  
"Mommy?"  
I see dads body still on the floor so i run to it. I cover my mouth as the smell wafts through the air. Water rises in my throat as vomit threatens to make its way up. I look at where mom is. I cry as i shake her body.  
"Mommy?"  
She gurgles then looks at me. I pause and stare at her holding her throat. Then excitement fills me.  
"MOMMY!"  
She slowly covers my mouth with the left hand she was holding her throat with. Its the first time i see the wound. Its deep and I see a little bit of her veins in the day light. I understand and speak quietly.  
"What do you need?"  
She looks around then draws a stick figure on the ground with her blood. The figure has a skirt and long hair. Like Aida. A shiver runs down my spine. I look at her then start to cry. I shake my head. I whisper.  
"S-she got hurt l-like daddy!"  
Her eyes roll back in grief. Tears make their way to her eyes as she gasps for air. I cry in her stomach. She grunts and i back away. I see her right arm. She must have used it for defense after we left. Its mutilated. The whole arm shows some sort of deep bite marks or missing flesh. I gasp then look at her. She coughs up blood. Then she points to a cloth across the room. I grab it. I look up see the back door open. Oh. Dad must have let it in by accident. He dumps out our waste back there. He probably was dumping it then got attacked. I go back to mommy who's coughing again. She shows me how she wants it to press on her neck. After i help her she begins to sit up. The whole time being in immense pain. The skin is sticking to the blood a little as she peels herself off of the ground.  
"You can do it mommy"  
After she sits up she nods an ok and i let go. She has a cough attack. She looks at dad then looks away. I hang my head waiting for her instructions. She looks towards the back and nods. I turn and immediately know what shes talking about. We packed bags incase we needed to leave. I guess we forgot about them because we were so scared. I grab my bag then grab mommys. We split up the supplies between Aida and dad. She looks reluctant to do it. Almost as if she hopes Aida was here to use it. I stay silent and look down. She starts to stand and i help her up. Wheezes and coughs escape her throat. She wobbles over to a pipe on the ground and picks it up. Shes taking it for protection. Limping towards me she picks something else up off the floor then hands it to me. A pocket knife. Luckily her bag goes across her chest so she doesn't need both of her arms to hold it up. I help her clean the wound with bottled water and wrap the bandages around her arms slowly. We slowly walk to our father. Small coughs are heard. She sprinkles water over his face as a simple form of Ghusl. We cry and mourn. I start to hear sounds outside so i tell her we have to leave. We walk towards the door cautiously. Its full day time right now but because of the season its relatively grey.  
"Mommy i can show-"  
She covers my mouth and listens. We pause for a minute then continue to walk. I point to the alley showing her where Aida is. She covers her mouth as soon as she sees her then kneels by her side. With her hand in her face i hug her.  
"I couldn't help her. She died because i was too weak. "  
My mom shook her head the kissed me. Coughs escape with words She mouthed.  
"You did good"  
She kisses my sister and lays her to the ground. We pray then move on. 

 

We've been walking for close to an hour i think but moms not telling me where were going and the coughs aren't slowing down. If anything they're becoming heavier.  
"Ma-"  
She puts her fingers up to her lips signaling me to shush. She coughs hard. We haven't came into contact with any of those things. We've only seen some from afar. Mom doesn't trust the alley for obvious reasons but doesn't trust the openness of the street either. So we walk on the side walks. My heart cant take much more of this. I whisper yell at her to get her attention.  
"Mommy Im scared where are we going?"  
She pats my head. I know. She cant explain it to me because her voice has gone ever since the incident. Mommy has always been strong. She didn't always live in the U.S like me. She came here from Pakistan as a refugee. She met daddy when he was working a small shop like the one we had. We suddenly stop walking and I'm snapped out of my thoughts. Close but very far away we both stare at what looks to be a metal wall down the street. We look at each other and smile as we quicken our pace.


	16. Recollecting part 4

As we reach the end of the street mommys coughing and hacking have reached a new level. She wheezes down the street as we run for our safety.   
"Come on mommy your ok!"  
She continues on half jogging half running. As we reach the wall a shot can be seen stopping us from progressing. We pause then duck down against a car. Mommy spits out blood and i watch in horror as i start to notice her color. Shes pale and her veins are known. We look up to where the shot came from uncovering our heads.   
"We see you. Make your way to the shop on the left"  
Its not a speaker its just someones voice being projected. Maybe so they wont draw in more of those things. My mom puts her hands up.   
"Good now walk!"  
How did she know to do that? I raise mine too and walk over to the shop that looks to be heavily armored. We walk in and are pushed to the ground. Its almost pitch black besides the day light slipping through the cracks.   
"W-whats going on?! Mommy!"  
I hear her grunting then they blind fold us. We walk through an opening then are seated on the floor.   
"Don't move!"  
A stern voice says. I nod. Then i hear another door open. It sounds like shower curtains are walking in. Something cold is placed on my neck. Then something pricks me.   
"Ow!"  
I feel tears in my eyes.   
"That hurt!"  
"Shut up"  
Something beeps then my mom coughs again. The person stands then walks over to my mom. He does the same to her then stands up. The machine beeps twice.   
"Infected!"  
He backs up then i hear a gun shot.  My ears ring really loudly as I'm trying to figure out what happened. I feel myself shouting mommy but i cant hear it. Im picked up then i start to fight.   
"Get off of me!!"  
I kick the person holding me then I'm slammed to the ground. My head hits the floor then i fall asleep. 

"Mm"  
I sit up from a warm mattress to cold air. I look around the lit up room. Theres a man at a desk writing.   
"Where am i?"  
He jumps then turns to face me. He's balding and his clothes are torn up.   
"You hit your head so i had to make sure you woke up."  
I nod.   
"Wheres my mom?"  
He smiles.   
"Shes hard at work. "  
I give him a confused face.   
"She agreed to pay for your stay here by working in our labor department".  
I stare at him.   
"What? Where is she?"  
I start to panic.   
"This is a military colony. Were we protect people from the monsters. But we cant have too many people because we don't have a lot of food. So adults work for their kids to stay here or they get kicked out. Im a doctor so that is my job. "  
I nod.   
"Can i see her?"  
He shakes his head.   
"We have to make sure your ok and get you someplace to stay. "  
My eyes water.   
"Most of my family died. I just want to see her..."  
I wipe tears from my eyes and he hugs me.   
"I know. Its ok. "

 

After my check up we walk to the front of what looks to be a hospital.    
The doctor talks to the lady at the desk. She hands him something and i look around.   
Theres beds everywhere and the hospital barely has lights on. He taps me and i jump.   
"Here. Its an ID tell her your name. "  
He hands me a me a piece of paper.   
12400xx  
"Hey."  
I look up at the lady.   
"Your name?"  
"Its jade"  
The doctor pats my head. She writes it down then hands him a piece of paper.   
"You can go to the back now. "  
He holds my hand as we walk to the back down a long corridor.   
"Your kind of short aren't you?"  
I get mad.   
"Im not!"  
He laughs. He asks for my paper and i hand it to him.   
As we walk into the room i see a woman with a needle and a chair.   
"Have a seat. "  
She smiles at me but its a little off. I sit down in the seat looking at them both. She then looks at the doctor.   
"You wanna hold him?"  
He rolls up his sleeves then puts me in a half nelson.   
"W-wait mmmfwhat're you doing?!!!"  
She holds my right arm down and straps me in. I start to sweat then look around the room in a panic.   
"Alright ready?"  
She reads the note then slowly puts the needle to my skin.   
"AGGGGHHHHGAAAAAHHH! AGHHHHHHAAAA!!!!!!!"  
They hold me down hard and my tears and screams aren't making them budge one bit. I claw into the doctor praying for the pain to stop.


	17. Recollecting part 5

Im pushed into a room after my ordeal with the tattoo.  
"This is your family get to know these boys well. "  
I look at my arm. Then at the hospital room with three mattresses with two people in each. I sniff then slide down the wall. I silently sob trying not to wake the sleeping bodies. 

 

Four years later. 

I grab the soap off of the mantel and wash thoroughly. We didn't get a lot of rainy days like last week.  Its a good and bad thing.  
Rain means showers, washed clothes and water. We get our showers from the building with the roof ripped off. I look up at the dark grey thundering sky.  
"HA HAHahaaha!"  
I look at my roommates. Across the room playing in a big puddle.  
I laugh to myself at one of them slipping on the tiled floor. One of them laughs so hard he chocked on the cascading rain. I chuckle and finish washing up.  
"Alright guys come on. "  
They all run out and i follow. 

Dusk is our military training. Where we train to fight zombies and other people like bandits and other colonies. Then we have to go to school from dawn into the night. Im fourteen so they told me i should've been a freshman in high school. But the only difference in school is now First school for babies to 12 year olds then second school for 13 to 21. Then its either military for boys and alpha girls or population control and food management for girls and omega boys.   
We walk back to our room after a long draining day. My first friend victor flops on the bed. He's my age.  
"Im sooo sleepy man"  
My other roommate Gilbert is sitting on the floor massaging his legs. He's 19.  
"Cant wait to go into the military i can just sit on my ass all day."  
I laugh. The other boys disagree and tell him how hard the military's working. I decide to speak my mind.  
"Yeah. Working hard to get all of us killed."  
They laugh and i chuckle too. Victor speaks to the dude who sleeps in his mattress.  
"Yeah well id rather be an omega. I know you guys heard the benefits they get!"  
Omegas are rare and its been said there are none in this colony.   
"Ive never seen one."  
I say. Then Brian speaks who's my other friend and an alpha. Hes 18  
"I imagine they must be happy in their positions."  
We laugh. Then Gilbert speaks.  
"Are you kidding me?!All they do is eat and get fucked. "  
Viktor smiles.  
"I don't like the getting fucked part they can keep that shit but i would like to have at least one full meal. "  
The other boys nod. I join in again on the conversation.  
"Before this all happened my parents ran a food shop on the corner. "  
I hear oos and ahs. Viktor pops a question.  
"What kind of food did you guys have?!"  
I smiled.  
"Just a whole bunch of Pakistani and Indian food. "  
The boys groan and talk expressively about the food they remember before the outbreak.  
After a while we all settle down to sleep. Gilbert crawls over to my bed i share with someone else. He lays down then looks at me. I stare at him.  
"Ya know i always wondered what they're really gonna do with us..."  
I stare at him confused.  
"What do you mean?"  
He stares at me.  
"What if they're just keeping important secrets from us that deals with our lively hood?"  
I raise my brow.  
"Ok...."  
He sighs.  
"I mean...what if they're building us up to be pawns. To use us...then get rid of us. Ya know? I just...i wanna find out. Then leave before they have the chance to get me. I need an opportunity though. Something to cover up my escape. Do you believe me?"  
I look around the room.  
"Yeah. Sure. I believe you. I think they're hiding stuff from us too. "  
He smiles then goes back to his bed. He waves me a good night and i fall asleep.  
The next morning we had to report to the field for an emergency meeting. The leader of our division steps out with an official of the colony. Thats when all of us sat up. I glanced at victor and he glanced at me.   
" ladies and gentlemen. Ive called you all out here to let you know there has been a herd sighting. "  
We all mumble under our breath. Some in shock others in disbelief.  
"Now as we are handling the situation as best as we can. We may need your help. Highest preforming members will be chosen to skip training and move up to the next rank of the military."  
Victor whispers to me.  
"Of course they tell us after our tests. They were just waiting to pick the good ones to die. "  
I nod and glare at the officials. Gilbert was right. They are hiding things from us. Gilbert taps me.  
"Told you"  
I look back at him then at Brian who's nodding. He must have talked to Brian too. We are dismissed to wait in our rooms to be called.  
Everyone sits in the room quietly. Gilbert stands.  
"No fuck this Im not about to be fucking bait. Cause thats whats gunna happen. They're gunna tell us to lead them away so we get killed!"  
Victor tells him to quiet down. Brian jumps in.  
"No! He's right we have to leave now!"  
Victor sighs.  
"Listen to yourselves! We aren't just waltzing out the front fucking doors here! This. Is. A. Military. Base. They're gunna kill us before we get one ass cheek out the door."  
I keep my head down. Brian speaks again.  
"Well its better than being on the end of someones fishing rod...Who's with us?"  
One other person raises their hand. Then Gilbert looks at me.  
"Come on you agreed with me last night. "  
Victor gets up from next to me upset.  
"Whoah what the fuck?!"  
I sigh. The air is quiet but tense.  
"I-ill go..."  
Victor scuffs. Then sits down.  
"Fine get yourselves killed for all i care. "  
Someone knocks on our door before we could leave out.  
The man says it loud enough for us to hear.  
"Number 31100xx victor report to the field. "  
My body shivers and i look back at his shaken face.


	18. Recollecting part 6

The guy that sided with Gilbert last minute stares at victor in shock.  
"Wait.....no!"  
Victor sighs and gets up to go towards the door. I grab his arm.  
"You dont have to do this. "  
He snatches it away.  
" unlike you. I don't have a choice."  
He looks back at his bunk mate.  
"Don't leave with them Ian. You'll just end up making things worse for yourself. "  
Ian nodded. I guess he's not coming with us anymore.  
Viktor leaves out.  
The room gets quiet and the air stays tense. I look at Gilbert.  
"So whats the plan?"  
Gilbert snaps out of his trance and starts packing a bag.  
"We need food. We have to go down the main stairs next to our room to get there. "  
Brian adds on.  
"Yeah we also need weapons. "  
I nodded.  
"How are we supposed to get those?"  
Gilbert goes over to the wall and taps it. We all gather around it except for Ian. Gilbert stares at us as intensely as possible.  
"This is our ticket out"  
Brian touches the wall.  
"How?"  
Gilbert starts to pick at the edges of it. Peeling off paint little by little.  
"When the building was being inspected before we moved in, there were zombies all over this floor. Some one i guess blew a hole in the wall trying to escape. So they did their best to seal this wall back up. Told us not to touch it and all that. "  
We peel off the rest of the wall paper to reveal ply wood.  
"They couldn't fill it so they blocked it off with ply. One on this side and the other in the stair way."  
I looked at Brian as we reached for the ply wood. Gilbert pulled away our hands.  
"Not yet. Someone could be walking up the stairs right now. Plus we haven't gone over the plan yet. "  
We get up and follow him to the other side of the room where Ian is. He's completely ignoring us.  
"Alright. We cannot speak in certain situations so i hope your all fresh on your ASL skills."  
I nod and so did Brian. We go over the plan and start packing.  The plan is to make it out of the city. Then go to a hospital thats a state away. Theres a colony there and its more advanced than D.C. He says we might have to pass a bridge. So be ready to swim if it breaks. Bridges haven't been repaired for over 7 years. Its almost fall so the waters gunna be cold.  
I don't have anything to pack so i grab a book bag.  
I want to see my mom. The leaders said shes still working on the farms so after we get what we need I'm going to go rescue her then meet them at the hospital. I lay down in my bed prepared. 

 

We see the street lights come on and thats our signal to move. I wake Brian up while Gilbert's already working on the ply wood. He breaks it off and kicks in the other side. He knew the staff would be low if they're already deploying low grade students like Viktor. Gilbert should have been first pick but he's been slacking on his regimens for this purpose.  
We look around the stairwell to see if anyones rushing to the noise. We sneak out and make our way down the stairs. Gilbert sees a dead guard on the steps and tells us to hold our position. As he makes his way down to the bottom we see that the kitchen door is open.  
He tells us to follow. We walk in to see two others jacking food. Gilbert whispers.  
"Hey!"  
They turn their heads and one pulls out a gun. We duck.  
"Were friendly!"  
The skittish blonde guy lowers the gun while the frightened brunette he's with approaches us.  
"Were just tryna get out of here man. "  
Gilbert walks up to him.  
"Yeah us to. Lets hurry up and get what we can. "  
We learn the blondes name is Mel. And the brunettes name is Isaac.  
Mel waves us over after we scan everything.  
"We need help with this walk in door. Theres probably loads of food. "  
Its not smart to take frozen meat because they spoil so fast. But if they're any vegetables ill make sure to grab them. Gilbert and issac pull on the fridge door while mel becomes the lookout. When the door opens a smell mixture of shit and rotting eggs waft through the room. We all back away. Mel runs in.  
"Oh shit!"  
Theres dead bodies hanging from the ceiling. I feel bile rise in my throat but shake it backdown. Theres a body with a machete next to it so i grab that.  
"We have to go back to the room. They need supplies if they're gunna be with us. "  
I back out and make my way to the stairs. Mel looks at me in horror.  
"Theres no way we've been eating people this whole time. "  
I nod and move upwards. He stands in shock as Gilbert and Brian closely follow. We make it back to our room. Mel and Isaac join us. Im the first one in so as soon as i enter through the hole i look over to see the window. Its broken open and blood is all over it.  
"Gilbert...."  
I walk over to it to see Ian lying on the floor. He's covered in blood around his neck. A glass shard is hanging out. Gilbert rushes over.  
"Shit..."  
I look away and stand next to the door.  
"Oh my god..."  
Gilbert walks over to me and takes my machete.  
"Listen before you get mad. Im gunna be leading this whole operation so ill secure you a weapon. "  
Mel steps in.  
"Naw man finders keepers and all that. "  
Gilbert walks over to the whole in the wall.  
"Shut up and lets go. "  
We all leave through the hole into the stair way. Gilbert says we have to talk in ASL now because our voices echo.  
We all hear a faint scream and hold our position. We look up to see that theres a group of zombies rushing down the stairwell. We move quickly down the stairs to get to the first level. We go through the empty kitchen to reach the main lobby.  
As were making our way to the front door we hear a loud scream. The receptionist is on the floor after she was -what looks to be- shot in the leg.  
"AAGHHHHHHH!!! HELP. OH GOD HELP ME!!"  
Gilbert looks out the big windows to see chaos all around us.  
"Were gunna need to move NOW people. "  
People are running for their lives and being taken down by zombies. I look back over towards the receptionist. She finally opens her eyes to look me in the face.  
"YOU! YOU. HELP ME!!!I KNOW WHERE SHE IS!!!"  
I pause.  
"Where?..."  
She looks down in the middle of her sporadic cries. I follow her eyes to see a gun next to her. I grab it as she tries to reach for it. I cock it and aim it at her.  
"Where?!"  
"SON OF A BITCH!"  
I get closer.  
"WHERE?!"  
"SHES DEAD YOU IDIOT! THEY KILLED HER WHEN YOU ARRIVED!"  
Gilbert shouts at me.  
"Lets go jade!"  
Everyone left but me. I still keep my eyes on her.  
"What?"  
"THEY ONLY KEPT YOU ALIVE CUZ YOUR AN OMEGA!"  
Her spit flies as i listen to the words.  
"What?...."  
"THEY WANTED YOUR HEAT. BUT YOU DIDN'T GET IT YET. THEY FUCKING LIED!"  
I lower my weapon and look at the window.  
"Shes dead?"  
Gilbert grabs my arm and drags me towards the door.  
"WAIT. DONT LEAVE ME!!! I-I-ILL DIE HERE!"  
Zombies run down the hall for her body.  
"AH AAHHHHHGHG!!!!"  
Gilbert runs with me as i feel tears slide down my face.


	19. Recollecting part 7

Pictures are on my insta @angelrainbowbarf

 

The morning light shines through the trees as a cool wind blows through. I shiver. Im still processing my moms death. God i should've fucking known. Of course she was infected. Of course they'd shoot her on sight. I just hoped that i remembered that day incorrectly. That i didn't hear a gunshot that winter morning. I wipe tears away. Im not going to cry anymore. Im going to survive. She would've wanted me to.....  
I look towards the group as i lag behind. Gilbert stays stoic but i can tell he's tired. The rest all look exhausted. I feel like our group has gotten smaller even though we have the same amount of people from when we started.  
We lost mel and issac when we tried to leave the colony. We have two new people now. Tony and jessie. They're brother and sister. Tonys way older than us. He's 22. Shes 17. Apparently he was in bootcamp when this started. They both have red hair. Jessie's is long and pretty.  
I blush as she looks back at me.  
"Jess? How ya holdin up?"  
"Ill be ok tony, don't worry. "  
He walks up to Gilbert.  
"How long is this going to take? Everyones tired. Cant fight if were asleep. "  
Gilbert keeps staring straight ahead.  
"As long as it needs to"  
They argue quietly as we walk.  
Its been two days since we left. We couldn't find a safe place to rest. The places we thought were safe, we were run out of. We're all exhausted. To add on to the distress, my body feels weaker. I sit a lot more. Gilbert said it was fine as long as i can catch up. Im the slowest one right now.  
We're trucking through a forrest to get to a bridge. Gilbert said we'd have to take it to get to the hospital. If not. We would have to go through a populated area to reach it. Brian slows down to walk next to me.  
"Hey jade when we get there ill guard you so you can get some rest. Ok?. "  
I shake my head.  
"You don't have to. "  
"Don't worry about it. It'll be quick so we can catch up. "  
I reluctantly nod as he rejoins the group.  
Brian has also been quite nice lately too. He's been helping me out when we fight. He's also shared food with me. He talks a lot. Its nice but i have a problem with being babied.  
When we reach the bridge Gilbert tells us it doesn't look safe to cross. When everything was going on there were bombs going off to get rid of infected. Tony gets upset.  
"The hell do you mean its not safe? Its still in one piece!"  
Gilbert turns to tonys face, losing his patience.  
"If you want to walk across and drown in a freezing lake then by all means go right ahead. But we're leaving. "  
Gilbert walks off towards the city.  Brian and I follow. I look back at tony and jessie as they talk it out. Jessie runs to catch up with the group. Tony reluctantly follows. She runs up next to me.  
"Sorry for that. We'll be joining you guys. "  
I smirk.  
"Cool"  
Gilbert aggressively motions for us to keep quiet and sign from now on.  
Jessie sticks her tongue out. I laugh. 

 

We walk on the side walks of the city. We go around broken down cars and demolished stores. It reminds me of home. We see a hotel a couple blocks away. Tony tells us that we can sleep in a room there if were quiet enough. Everyone is almost instantly on boared. For once, Gilbert agrees. We make our way to the building. A crash can be heard behind us. We turn. A zombie rushes out and attacks jessie. She screams.  
"AAAAHHHHHHG!"  
Tony punches it. We get it off with no injury.  
"Im ok. Huff! Im ok!"  
Im the only one that sees Tony take the gun the zombie has. He glares at me. Almost as if i shouldn't say anything.   
Gilbert shouts at us to move.  
We start to see a small crowd of zombies gather in front of us. Rushing to Jessie's scream from earlier. She apologizes as we run to the hotel.  
We barge in the broken doors and rush up to the third floor through a small stairway. We all rest on a landing as i sit on the steps above the group. We check our surroundings to make sure everything's ok. Gilbert signs to us. Jessie and tony stay out of it because they don't know how to sign, but that doesn't stop tony from hassling me on what he's saying. Gilbert signs to the group.  
"Ok we need to rethink this whole situation. We shouldn't stay here"  
I tell tony what was said. Tony speaks up.  
"No thats bullshit because you even agreed with me that we should stay here. "  
We hear a scream downstairs and pause.  
Gilbert whispers.  
"I didn't know it was going to be like this!"  
As they argue i look at the map on the wall. Jessie walks up next to me. I blush.  
"This is the first time I've seen red carpet."  
I nod.  
"Its ugly. "  
I laugh at her joke. Brian taps my shoulder.  
"How many rooms?"  
I counted them.  
"14".  
"Gilbert says we can stay. "  
I nod. We walk to the 4th floor to find a room. We find one near the stairs but not too close. Then we clear out the other rooms next door. Either for zombies, materials or bedding. We block the door and set up our sleeping arrangements. Me, tony and Gilbert sleep in the living room. Jessie wants the bedroom and Gilbert sleeps in the tub in the bathroom.


	20. Recollecting part 8

(Chapter has graphic molestation in it and self harm. Youve been warned).

The pic of brian is on my insta

Its late and I'm sweating. I throw off my covers in frustration. What is going on with me?  
Tony and Brian are circled around a battery night light. Drinking.  
I sit up and look at them.  
"What are you guys drinking?"  
Tony laughs.  
"Would you like to know?"  
I nod. Brian passes me the bottle.  
"Take a swig"  
I grab it and put it to my lips. I remember doing this when i was really little and my mom cursing at me. I remember she grabbed it out my hand and smacked me. She told me to never drink alcohol again. I take a swig of the wine bottle.  
"Blegh"  
They laugh. It wasn't that bad but it doesn't taste amazing. Plus my breath stinks now. Tony looks at me.  
"How old are you now jade?"  
Brian looks my way too.  
"14... and a half"  
They smile and joke about my age.  
"Jade did you get your heat yet?"  
My face turns white.  
"What?"  
Brian smiles.  
"Your heat. Did it come yet?"  
I tried to ignore the question.  
"N-no i-i...."  
Brian rolls his eyes.  
"I know. I heard the receptionist. Plus Gilbert confirmed it for me. "  
My hands shake.  
Tony looks at Brian.  
"What do you mean? He's not- "  
"An omega"  
Brian says  
"whoa wait! He is?"  
Brian nods.  
I bite my lip.  
"You wont...tell anyone will you?"  
Tony shook his head and crossed his heart.  
"Of course not, but you'll have to do something for me really quick."  
He stood in front of my face and pulled down his pants. My eyes open wide.  
"Suck my dick"  
I slowly turn to look at Brian. Brian cracks up laughing. I laugh too.  
"Ha ha...."  
Tony grabs my head and shoves it to his crotch. I close my mouth as his dick is pressed against my face. Brian is still laughing.  
"Hey stoppmmmf"  
Im thrown to the ground as tony gets on top of me. He turns me over with the help of Brian and covers my mouth.  
"Mmmmnnnf! Mmmfff!!!"  
They pull my pants down.  
"Aahhhgggggggg!!!!"  
Tony presses against me. His dick is pressed against my right cheek. It almost burns.  
"Mmhhhm! Hm hm!"  
Tears flow down my face as my eyes are squeezed shut. "Stop! Im scared!" He covers my mouth. I clench onto his shorts. I feel his gun and pull it out. As he presses himself in my crevice i wiggle hard.  
"Hey chill out babe were only-"  
I flip him over and shoot him in the head. Brian backs away and stares at me. He holds up his hands.  
"Ok wait-"  
I shoot him too. I shake hard as the gun falls out my hands. Gilbert and jessie run in the room.  
"What did you do?..."  
She looks at her brother while i pull up my pants, get my bag and the gun.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?"  
Banging is heard at the door as i unlock it. I half assed shoot a couple of infected.  
"Shit....shit"  
I run off down the steps. I rush towards the street puffing out air as i sob. I run towards another abandoned building about 6 blocks ahead. I hear a shot go off behind me and run faster. I turn quickly to see jessie aiming a gun at me. She then lowers it and gets attacked by infected. Shes crying. I push foreword letting tears fall.  
"Fuck! *cough* i-im so fucking-AAAHG!"

As i arrive at the building i decide its better if i just stop trying to survive. I cant do this anymore. Not after what i learned about my dynamic. Not after killing my friends. I find a knife and sit on the side walk. I look at the tattoo on my arm.  
"Haaaa ha ha haaaaa...."  
I start at the base of it and saw down.  
"Ack!"  
I cover my mouth as blood drips down my arm. I decide to wrap a cloth around my mouth and continue. I decided to just disrupt the pattern by cutting a line down the tattoo. I keep going until its unintelligible. I then look at my stomach. My bloody arm is shaking. I should cut it out. I hear a rumble in the distance.  
It-it sounds like a car. I look down the street to see a black truck on its way. I take the knife and aim it at my stomach.  
" fuck fuck fuck"  
It gets closer and aims it gun at me. Oh ok. I can do this....i drop the knife and stand with my hands up.  
"Im infected! Please. Im infected. "  
The truck opens to a man with a white beard.  
"You were tryna off yourself. Is that for a good reason?"  
He aims a shot gun at me. He's decked with weapons. I lower my arms   
"I-i *hic* i *hic*i killed-"  
He lowers his gun and comes towards me. I push him as he jacks me up and takes me to the car.  
"Stop cryin!! We gotta get off these streets.  "  
He lets me go and shoots a zombie in the face.  
"Come on boy!"  
Im thrown in the backseat.


	21. Recollecting part 9

The chaotic driving from the old man made me vomit in the middle armrest. Ill kill him if he doesnt stop. 

"...uuughh..slow down!"

Theres a car directly behind ours rapidly chasing us. Suddenly a gun shot rushes through the back to the window shield. 

"Fuck!"

Then the tire blows out. My stomach reches. He screeches the car to a halt. 

"Son of a bitch!"

He jumps out with a large gun and I panic. 

"What the fuck is going on?!"

My adrenilene sees fit to kick in now. Causing me to shake with paranoia. The shooting starts and i duck under the dash. Under my crippling fear i decided to look up. Theres a small revolver taped to the under side of the passenger dash. I grab it and cock it. 

I slowly get from under the dash. A bloody woman with a bullet proof vest runs up to the open driver side of the car panicked. Not expecting me she searches for a weapon. I hide my gun under my ass. 

"Wait. Im only 14! I have nothing to do with him!"

My side door opens. A large man pulls me out. I shoot him in the stomach a couple of times. The girl ducks i climb through the car to the other side and shoot her as she tries to go under the car.

"Fuck!"

I see a hoard closing in on the sound of the gun shots. I hastily grab the keys and start the car. I run her over speeding off. I start to hyperventilate. 

"Calm down calm down.."

Ive never REALLY drivin before. All i know is how to stop and go. At least i dont have to follow the road signs. I sigh and calm my shaking hands a little mire. 

I eventually make it to a highway. Now i need a plan. After everything that just happened im surprised i can even still function. I need to find a group. Small, large i dont care just somewhere secure. I hate being alone. The car starts to beep on the highway and i panic. I look at the broken sign to the right of me. It says an exit is coming in 2 miles. 

"Ok. Ok. Ill stop there and ill figure it out."

I take the exit and only make it half way up the ramp before the car gives out. I hastily put it in park. 

"Fuck."

I look around the car for weapons and only see the revolver. It only has three bullets left. I look outside the car window wiping sweat from my forehead. Unlocking the door i step out cautiously holding the gun in defense. Theres a lot of town houses on this street. I look up at the intersection to see some zombies not to far away. So i run to the side walk across the street to be near the houses for an escape. I quickly walk as the sun begins to set. I hear a door open to the house and quickly aim my gun. He has a gun too. 

"Who are you?"

I let out a breath and dont answer. 

"Come up to the steps. "

I still aim my gun but i hesitantly walk up. A little girl comes to the door she has big curly hair with a round face. I feel less tense. He looks at her then directly at me. 

" how old are you?"

Sweat rolls down my forehead. 

"14..."

He puts his gun down and so do i. She smiles. I welcome her back with a smirk. 

"We can talk inside. Names tim. "

As i walk inside he asks for my gun. He said its not safe for the others for me to carry. I reluctantly give it up. Theres rules everywhere huh. 

"Who are the others?"

Tim points to a couch in the living room. 

"My brother jimmy and his wife sarah. Sarah watches the young ones around here and jimmy hunts for food. Theres a couple of guys in the basement who keep guard around here though they live in the basement."

I stare at the little girl who sits on the steps. She keeps smiling at me. She seems so nice. Tim cathes me smiling. 

"Surprisingly we get a lot of kids like you. Some left behind after crashes on the highway and others who were left at home. Theres a total of six. We have plenty of food and security but we are planning on moving soon. Its up to you if you want to stay. "

I nod. Finally a safe haven that i like. 

"Ok. Jasmine. Do you mind showing him to your room?"

She holds out her hand and i take it. When we reach the room i meet a couple of kids who are playing cards. Jasmine introduces me. The rest of the night is filled with talking and playing.

 

 

I wake from my dream panting. The sweat and worry coats my entire body. I rub my face as i sit up. 

"Ugg..."

Holding my stomach i stand. I walk down stairs to the basement where tim said he would be. Theres a couple of guys at a table playing with little plastic circles. They spot me and stand. "Wheres tim?" They cover their noses and point. He's asleep on the couch. They run upstairs. I shake tim. "Tim! Tim! Wake up." Tim snorts as he abruptly wakes up. "What what?!" "I think it came. Ya know..." He stares at me and sucks his teeth. "Come on. I got somewhere you can sleep. " He puts me in the couch. "I need you to stay down here. Ill bring you food and all that just stay down here." "For how long?" He sighs. " maybe a few days. Just until its gone ok?" I nod wiping a tear away. Is this what its like? I hate it. Im completly useless. "Sorry tim. " "Its fine. Go to sleep. " I nod. 


	22. Recollecting part 10

The picture of Z is on my insta. @angelrainbowbarf

 

2 years later~ 

 

Bombs drop from the sky not to far from here. Staring out to the rainy sky i see helicopters circle the area. 

"Hopefully they're reclaiming land. Like you said. "

I look to see jasmine next to me. 

"Yeah. I'd love to see that." 

She nods in agreement. Tim yells up the stairs. 

"Alright guys its time to go. "

Everyone in the room stands and stretches. My friend Z walks up to me. 

"You ready to spend the rest of your days in a sewer ?"

I cringe. 

"Can you try to sound a little less threating?"

He shakes his head and smiles. 

"Naw. Got a reputation to upkeep"

I nod and laugh. 

" oh ok. "

Z has been my best friend since being here. Hes this blonde kid that always stays dirty. Weither its sneaking around or just not liking baths, I'm not sure. Hes annoyingly micheivous and a great leader. He kinda takes control and doesnt seem to be scared of zombies. I think he told me at some point he loved them. It was a weird statement but i think it helps him overcome a fear. Plus hes really nice to me. 

 

We walk down stairs to everyone scurring to pack. The kids are lined up and jasmine comes to grab me. 

"They said we'll have to run. "

"I know. I wont leave you behind. "

" promise?"

"Yeah i promise. "

Z kneels down to the kids. 

" when we get out there we run as fast as we can ok? No one leaves anyone behind got it?"

They all nod. They seem afraid but sure. After gathering our things we line up at the door.

Tim looks back at us as the guards and the other adults place themselves in the back with weapons drawn. They dont seem to be in full compliance with it but do it regardless. 

 

Tim opens the door and the kids run out. Tim hastily leads us to the sewer and tells us to climb down the ladder quickly. I reach the bottom and go where tim tells me. I make sure jasmine trails behind me. She latches on every now and then for support. They've been getting this place ready for months. Setting campfires under vents and keeping them lit as well as making it comfortable with blankets. 

I turn to hear whispering at the sewer entrance. As i go to investigate Z comes up next to me.

"Theyre fighting cuz someones not fast enough on the ladder. "

My face cringes to a question. 

"All the kids are safe so what are they doing?" 

Z shurgs. Then an adult slides down. After that its the rest. We all take a breath as we're surprised we didnt lose anyone. I look at z. I wouldnt want to lose him...

 

 

We settle in to our new home. The sewer not that bad when you look at it. It has a long hall with cylinder enclosures on the side. We sleep in the enclosures to take up less space. We only have a couple to sleep in because the rest have water left over from the rain. The enclosures are close to the exit so it definitely feels safer. Everyone seems to be wrapped up at the bottom of the cylinder. Its almost fall so its surprisingly warm down here. Must be because we're under ground. We huddle together anyway for safety in numbers and all that. I lie down next to z whos fast asleep with his hands in his pants keeping warm. I turn to him and stare at his sleeping figure. Sliding my finger across his face i brush an impeading strand off. He closes in on me to cuddle. To my surprise. I dont mind it. We stettle down together to sleep. 

As i sleep i dream of what it would be like to live some where peacefull again. Where we dont worry about zombies. Where we are safe. A place where we never starve. Hopefully im with a family.

 

1 year later~

 

"Ya know. I never liked hunting. I always found it annoying how many bugs there were."

"..."

"Also why are we doing it? I mean i know jimmys ingured but still we barely got into adult hood and they want us to-"

 

"Shut up z..." 

Doesn't he fucking get it?!

He ajudst my arm by pushing it. I glare at him as he looks at me with a shroud of innocence. 

"Your aim was off. Its why you were missing earlier. "

I chose to stay silent. 

"Whats wrong with you? Youve been actin weird for a while now-"

I take the shot. 

The rabbit goes down hard. I then get up to grab the arrow and the rabbit. Z comes up behind me and i turn to meet his face. 

"Is it your heat?"

"No"

I grab the items and start walking back to the sewer. 

"Jade. Jade. Jade? Jade.."

" will you please shut the fuck up. Are you trying to get us killed?"

He stays silent. Then looks at me innocently. I sigh. 

"Z im just..confused. I dont know its weird and complicated. I think your nice and kind...i might like you. So i guess im a little concerned if. You like me too. "

I didnt turn to see his face. Im sure i was bright red. I tie up any lose strands from my hair then continue to walk to the sewer. 

 

I finally did it. I made a COMPLETE fool of myself. I cringe in my hands while lying down in the cylinder. I cant believe i fucked it up that bad. I crawl under the blanket. I didnt have to tell him! I couldve just been angry and thats it but nooooooo i had to tell him-

Im shaken out of my mortification. 

"Jade come with me!"

I stare at him with all questions whizzing through my mind. He waves me over outside of the cylinder. Sighing i stand and sneak over the sleeping bodies. When i hop out of the cylinder i see z down the hall as he turns a corner. I run to catch up with him. As i turn the corner i see a big circular door. 

"Z i dont know if we should be down here."

He comes up to me and sighs. 

"Haaa Grab my hand"

I put my hand in his with almost no hesitation. Then he leads me to the door. It opens to a very dark small closeted area. I hear a groan and jump. He holds me. 

" its ok. They cant hurt you. Just dont scream"

He points to the ceiling where a strong blue light is coming from. I look up to see zombies walking across the sewer grate. 

" oh fuck"  
I still clutch on to him. He kisses me on the cheek. I jump back. 

"Haha. Your face"

He laughs and closes the door brhind us. Locking us in as we watched them. He holds my hand. 

"I like you too jade. In fact i like you sooo much i decided that i wanted to be with you. "

I blush.


End file.
